Currently, various transparent touch panels such as resistance type touch panels, static-electricity-capacity type touch panels and pressure-sensor type touch panels are widely used in different applications. Recently, LCD panels combined with touch panels have become popular in business and entertainment. Generally, an LCD panel having touch panel function is achieved by stacking a transparent touch panel on an LCD panel. A typical such LCD panel includes a built-in light source, i.e. a backlight unit. Light emitting from the backlight unit goes through the LCD panel and the transparent touch panel to display images. The touch panel mounted on the LCD panel acts as an interface or a medium for inputting of signals by a user.
However, the combined touch panel and LCD panel is heavy, since a complete, discrete touch panel is required to be mounted on the LCD panel. In addition, a protection film (or a rubber cushion layer) is usually placed between the touch panel and the LCD panel, in order to reduce quivering between the stacked touch panel and LCD panel. The protection film increases the thickness of the combined touch panel and LCD panel. Furthermore, most touch panels mounted on LCD panels use a PET (polyethylene terephthalate) film for supporting the conducting electrodes of the touch panel and facilitating the sensing of the location of pressure on the touch panel screen. The PET film reflects and absorbs light, whereby a brightness of the combined touch panel and LCD panel is reduced.
Accordingly, what is needed is a touch-sensitive LCD panel that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.